The Fine Lining
by Bananas102
Summary: Several countries receive a strange letter with a strange message...bearing a strange gift (Sorry if my description sucks, i promise it's better than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

_You have been chosen to recieve an invaluable gift._

_It is neither returnable nor exchangeable._

_Apologies for an iconveniences._

* * *

America frowned. Huh?

There was a loud crackling noise, and America glanced around momentarily for the source.

But then the pain started.

A merciless burning in his throat.

America scrabbled at his neck, as though he could tear away whatever was paining him.

The letter lay forgotten on the floor.

* * *

England blinked twice. Was this some kind of a joke?

France came to mind, but he didn't possess that kind of vocabulary.

There was a loud crack and England spun around.

But nothing was there.

* * *

France frowned.

Whoever had written the letter was strangely cryptic.

There was a massive boom, followed by an uncomfortable heat running up his spine.

It wasn't painful exactly, just _hot_.

France released a pained hiss as the feeling spread to his limbs.

* * *

Norway read the letter over Iceland's shoulder.

"Odd," he said quietly.

Iceland nodded.

There was a crash, and both nation flinched at the sound.

Suddenly, Iceland inhaled sharply.

It felt like someone had driven a large ice shard up his spine.

He clenched his teeth as the sensation tore throghout his body.

"Iceland?"

* * *

"Who's it from?" Sweden asked.

"I don't know, they didn't leave a name..or a return address," Finland replied.

There was a sound like thunder and Sweden merely glanced out the window.

There Finland cried out, the letter falling from his hands as he held his head.

Sweden rose from his seat.

* * *

Japan was not used to unsigned letters appearing on his doorstep.

Nor was he expecting thunder to erupt as soon as he finished reading.

He certainly didn't foresee the white-hot pain in his eyes that made him scream.

* * *

Russia wasn't fazed.

Not by the mysterious message.

Not by the crackling sound.

Not even by the unexplainable tremors running rampant up and down his body.

* * *

BOOM

Italy shrieked and dropped the letter, grabbing onto Germany's arm.

Germany swore.

"GET OFF!"

After several minutes of coaxing and tugging, the Italian stopped screaming, but the iron grip on Germany's arm didn't budge.

Germany sighed in annoyance and scanned the words on the letter he recieved.

BOOM

* * *

China glanced up momentarily, hoping to see whoever had delivered the letter somewhere nearby.

But no avail.

There was an odd cracking sound, and then China felt like someone had driven an ice pick through his skull.

* * *

Canada was shocked.

Someone had sent him a letter.

A nice letter, with flowy script and expensive stationary.

The message was unexpected as well.

The assurance of an invaluable gift, followed by an apology.

A sound like thunder, and then Canada was sure someone had lit his skin on fire.

* * *

Hehe, someone had sent the awesomely awesome Prussia a letter.

Didn't they know about email?

It was weird, but after a moment, Prussia wasn't thinking about the strange tint to the paper.

He was too focused on the blinding pain.


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting room was silent.

"Did...anyone get any odd letters?"

The whole room seemed to sag in response.

"Hai," Japan said, bowing head.

"I did as well, aru," China replied.

"Same," America croaked.

England nodded. "Me too."

Norway looked at Iceland. "He did."

"Ve! So did Germany and me!"

"...ja."

The chatter died down as the second question hung in the air, waiting to be spoken.

Finland twisted his fingers nervously and took a breath.

"Did...did they...hurt...?"

France and China almost flew out of their seats.

"Oui!" France cried.

England frowned. "Wait...what are you talking about?"

France deadpanned. "The letter did not cause you pain Angelterre?"

England shook his head, sitting up at little more as this new information snagged his attention.

France actually was serious when he said in a low voice, "Consider yourself lucky, Angelterre."

Iceland fidgeted. "Has anyone noticed anything weird going on?"

Several pair of eyes swung to look at him closely.

"What do you mean?"

Iceland flushed nervously.

"Um, well...has anyone...noticed anything...different about themselves..?"

_Maybe I should say something. But those bloody idiots wouldn't actually listen to me if I did._

China turned to look at England, who opened his mouth, then shut it again.

"Aru...did you say something?" China asked.

England stared at him. "...No...why?"

"I could have sworn...," China breathed.

England squinted his eyes. "What?"

_Something is happening to him too._

China turned to look at Iceland.

"What's happening to _you_, aru?"

Iceland's jaw dropped. "Did you just...?"

_Read my thoughts?_

"I think so," China murmured quietly.

"What's going on?" Germany asked.

"I can hear people's thoughts, aru," China said in awe.

_What? No way...maybe he's drunk or something...sounds like me...hehe..yeah.._

China frowned at Prussia. "I'm not drunk."

Prussia blanched.

"Whoa..."

"He's not the only one," Iceland whispered.

All eyes turned to him. Norway frowned.

_What was he talking about?_

China ignored that.

Iceland leaned forward in his chair and reached out a hand and put one finger to the table.

A thin layer of ice formed and stretched across the surface of the table, swirling and branching out.

It was beautiful.

Iceland pulled his hand away and the ice stopped in it's tracks, an unmoving masterpiece.

Everyone stared at it. Then Iceland. Then the ice again.

"Anyone else?" Iceland asked meekly, hoping to throw the attention off of him.

Mexico snorted. "I didn't get whatever letter you're talking about."

"Neither did I," said Switzerland.

England stood up. "Everyone who got a letter, stand."

There were a few grumbles, mostly from France and Prussia, but they stood up:

America

England

Iceland

Finland

Germany

Italy

Canada

China

Japan

France

Russia

Prussia

* * *

Germany nodded. "Okay, now has anyone noticed any...powers?"

Prussia grinned like a madman at the word.

But the other nations shook their heads.

"W-We should stay together until we all figure out whats happening to everyone," Canada suggested.

"Rent a hotel or something," America said hoarsely. He swallowed rather hard after he spoke and Russia looked at him.

_Pain...he feels pain...and China feels...curious..._

China blinked and looked at Russia who wasn't even looking at either America or China.

Russia frowned and glanced up to see China looking at him.

_I know what you're feeling._


	3. Chapter 3

Russia was an empath.

Strangely ironic.

He could tell exactly what people were feeling.

Which unnerved plenty of countries.

Russia knew that too.

All countries that received a letter all stayed at America's place, which was massive. The nations who didnt get a letter were shooed off...well...most of them.

"I'm staying here," Norway insisted, crossing his arms and planting his feet.

_I'm not leaving my brother._

China smiled to himself.

"Germany? Can I speak with you, aru?"

Germany eyes Norway for a moment before following China a distance away.

"We should let him stay."

Germany spluttered. "What? Why? He's going to get in the way of whatever crazy abilities we end up having!"

China exhaled.

_He's worried about the powers. He's scared of what his might be, and that people he cares about might get hurt because of his ability._

China turned around to see Russia sitting in a corner. He lifted his head, his eyes immediately locking with China's.

China turned around. Germany eyes him, then Russia.

"Aru, Norway wants to stay with his little brother when Iceland needs him. There's nothing wrong with that."

"And if he gets hurt?"

"He won't die. He's a country. He'll be okay, aru."

Germany sighed. "Fine. I already know Sweden's not going anywhere."

China looked over Germany's shoulder to see Finland curled up in a chair clutching a pillow, and Sweden in another chair relatively nearby with no intention of moving.

_I wonder what his ability is._

China looked at Sweden momentarily.

_I scared...ve...where's Germany? I want to make pastaa...where's Germany?_

"Italy's looking for you, aru," China said to the German, who huffed and set off toward the kitchen where the Italian was located.

_What's my ability?_

China turned to look at France.

_This is so awesome..._

China looked at Prussia.

_This is so weird..._

_Can personifications have powers?_

_This whole thing is worrying.._

_Ow...still hurts_

_I hope my ability isn't bad..._

_Will I get an ability?_

All the voices rang in China's head, making it throb painfully.

A hand clapped down on China's shoulder.

Russia.

Without a word, China was ushered outside, where the thoughts were faint, merely light backround noise.

China sighed.

"Thank you, aru."

Russia smiled. "Your welcome."

"It's hard to et used to having an ability."

Russia nodded. "Yes. For you it's frightening, but nothing you can't learn to accept."

China looked at him. "I suppose, aru." A thought stuck him. "How is it for you? Certainly it can't be easy."

Russia paused for a moment.

_It's odd. Scary even. To have everyone else's feelings seem like your own, and to have to sit there and pick them apart from each other. It's...difficult to determine which emotions are actually mine. _

He looked at China.

_That is why I like speaking with you. You go through similar. To discern your own thoughts out of everyone else's is not an easy task either. Yet, I like that someone can understand this part of the situation, and that I can understand them in return._

Then he went back inside. China stood there for a moment, dumbstruck.

_Maybe Russia is not so frightening after all._

* * *

China was outside, since the babble of thoughts was running rampant again.

Russia was outside as well, since he did not feel everyone else's emotions as strongly when he was distant.

Suddenly, Russia's head snapped up and he looked at the house with wide eyes.

China did even have to ask, Russia's voice rang clear in his head.

_Japan._

Russia got to his feet and almost fully ran into the house.

China went after him.

Japan was on his knees, gasping in pain and grabbing his head.

Russia had to stop abut five feet away because of how strong Japan's pain was.

England was kneeling next to Japan with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

China could see Japan was shaking and he knelt in front of him.

"We don't know what's wrong," Canada cried.

Japan was almost completely curled in on himself, and China lifted his chin and gasped.

Japan's eyes were open, but it was all white. No pupil or iris, everything was completely white.

He let out a groan and gasped. His hands slid down from his head but he seemed to be looking far away, tilting his head and looking at things China nor anyone else could see.

China tried getting to Japan's thoughts, but it was like there was an iron wall keeping him out.

After a few minutes, he shuddered and fell limp. China caught him as he leaned forward, and after a few seconds, Japan weakly righted himself.

His eyes were back to normal. His features were twisted in pain and his breath came in ragged pants.

"Aru? Are you alright? Nihon?"

Japan nodded, wincing slightly every time China spoke.

_His head is full of burning daggers imbedded with poison._

China looked at Russia, at China slowly guided Japan to a seat, where he just stayed silent, head in his hands.

When the others opened their mouths to speak, China put a finger to his lips, and directed for everyone to quietly go outside.

Outside, they all began firing off questions. Germany shut them up with a glare.

"China. Vat happened?"

China sighed. "I don't know. When I tried to hear what he was thinking, it was like a wall was there."

Russia spoke. "I felt him in great pain, but that was not all. He was frightened and confused, and it wasn't from what was happening."

"Then what was he scared of?" Prussia asked.

"Of that I do not know as of yet. He is keeping his emotion mainly on the pain, but he dreads something."

Russia paused. "And he's not the only one."

Murmurs rippled through the group.

"What are you talking about?"

Canada looked a little guilty. "I thought you guys noticed."

England peered at Canada. "Noticed.._what_?"

Canada looked at America.

So did everyone else.

"He has not said much at all this entire time," Russia said.

America looked uncomfortable. He exhaled sharply through his nose, nervously scoffing.

"America," England asked slowly, "what's wrong?"

America looked pained now, hands in his pockets and he averted his gaze to the ground.

Russia took a step towards the tall American. "You cannot speak...no...you refuse to...why?"

America almost seemed ready to burst into tears.

_Please don't make me speak, I don't want to hurt you...god, why can't you just leave me alone?_

America's voice was riddled with sorrow.

China took a step forward. "Why would you hurt us?"

America's eyes flickered to China and stayed there.

_It hurts...and not just me._

"What does, aru? Your voice?"

America nodded.

China's eyes went wide.

"What?!" England almost shouted.

China ignored him.

"Your voice inflicts pain."


	4. Chapter 4

"How is that possible?"

"Who knows?"

America just awkwardly shuffled his feet, silent.

_He wants to talk, he really does._

China looked over at Russia.

"Dude, what with your secret mind thing with Russia?" Prussia asked.

_It's weird_

_Mind thing? What's he-oh...hmm..._

_Aren't we forgetting about Japan?_

_I am so confused_

_These abilities are just hurting us_

_China looks a little pale_

_I'm tired_

China winced from the volume of the thoughts in his head.

"Aiya! I cannot even speak with all of your thoughts in my head, aru!"

China stalked off.

"So, mon ami, what happens now?" France asked, casually tossing an arm around England's shoulders.

England let out a pained hiss and wriggled away from him.

"What?"

"You're skin is hot."

France grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

England scoffed. "Not like that, you frog! It's to the point that you could burn someone!"

France frowned when he saw that England was serious.

He reached out and slowly poked Russia in the shoulder.

Russia winced and immediately pulled away.

"Do not do that, da?"

France shuddered.

"That is odd," he murmured.

He then twisted around and prodded a bush. It withered away, small flames crackling and burning it.

America opened his mouth to speak, but promptly shut it again.

He hated having to be silent. But every moment there was a risk for some sort of syllable to pop out of his mouth and hurt someone.

Russia gave him a knowing look.

America wasn't freaked out by Russia knowing his feeling or China reading his mind.

Might as well since he couldn't say anything.

France pouted, especially so since he was always one for hanging on other people.

When there seemed to be no more to say, people drifted inside again. Japan was sitting in a corner on the floor, back against the wall, sketching with a piece of charcoal on a big section of cardboard.

Russia sort of slowed in his tracks, and turned to look at him.

"What?" England asked.

Russia motioned for him to be quiet.

* * *

China massaged his aching head.

_China, come back, da?_

China internally groaned.

_Come on..._, Russia's voice coaxed. China found it odd that Russia wasn't being terrifying lately, but he was willing to take it.

China got up with a childish sigh and walked back to the house, cutting across the yard.

* * *

Russia leaned against the wall, arms crossed with a distant gaze.

Iceland was sitting in an armchair with a blanket on his lap, a very light coat of frost on the surface.

Italy had dragged Germany off to make pasta.

France was poking England, never keeping his finger on him to the point of burning, and England kept trying to hit France over the head with a book.

Sweden sat stiffly in another armchair, while Finland was nowhere to be seen.

Canada was leafing through books.

Norway was looking out the window.

Prussia just eating.

China looked around for a moment, the eerie silence surreal.

Then a dull clatter jolted the house back to reality.

All eyes turned to Japan, who was clutching the cardboard with black coated fingers, the charcoal piece in shards on the floor.

"Aru?"

A few nations left the room.

Japan looked up at China sheepishly.

"I-I know what my ability is."

Before China had a chance to open his mouth, he heard:

_I can see the future._

Japan held out the slab out cardboard, looking down so his dark hair covered his eyes.

"This is what I saw," he said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Iceland choked on whatever he was going to say.

"W-Wha? I-I don't-this going to happen?"

Norway looked worried, but his mask of calm came on in a flash when Iceland glanced at him.

"You're going to be fine."

But Iceland just backed away and left.

After about a minute, the sound of Iceland's bedroom door shutting echoed down the hall.

Norway looked at the drawing again before setting off as well.

_The room was not any of the one's in America's house._

_It was huge and tall._

_And completely covered in ice. _

_It was like an explosion, spikes of ice pointing outward from the person who stood in the middle._

_Their hands clutched at there head._

_Their face was one of agony._

_Their mouth was open in a scream._

* * *

Iceland shuddered.

His biggest fear at the time was drawn on a piece of cardboard.

If Denmark were around, he'd probably laugh at that.

He exhaled and placed his hands on window frame.

America's place was nicer than he had expected.

Warm, bright, _clean._

Unlike Denmark's place, where the country couldn't go a day without tripping over something.

There was a knock on the door and Iceland flinched.

Ice crawled over the window and onto te walls, stretching up and out.

Iceland gasped and back away and the ice stopped.

He looked down at his hands, exhaling shakily.

"Iceland? It's Norway. Can I come in?"

Iceland swallowed.

The ice covered almost half the room, casting the room in blue light.

"I-I just want to be by myself right now," Iceland stammered.

On the other side of the door, Norway frowned. "O..kay," he said hesitantly.

* * *

"BLOODY HELL!"

France snickered. "You are flying, mon chere."

England glared at him as he hovered a foot or so above the chair he had been sitting in.

"I'm not flying, you prat, I'm levitating!"

"I suppose that is your power," Canada said.

"Yeah, whatever, I just want to come down!"

"Afraid of heights, Agnelterre?" France asked as England looked more uneasy the higher he floated.

_Hehe...exactly._

China glanced over at America who was smiling and he allowed himself a small smile too.

Two memories came to mind. One China's. One not.

_America laughed. "Come on, Iggy, jump!"_

_England looked down at him. _

_"Are you mad?!"_

_America giggled again. "Ive done it before!"_

_England stared at him. _

_"You really have gone completely insane."_

_America grinned._

_"I'm not doing it."_

_"Then how are you going to get down?"_

_England's eyes went wide._

* * *

_"Aiya! Nihon, come down!"_

_Japan looked at him with big eyes. _

_"I-I can't, Aniki...it's too high."_

_China sighed. _

_"You jump, and I'll catch you."_

_Japan gave him a look for a second, before considering it._

_After a few minutes, Japan asked softly, "Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_Japan swung his legs over the side and looked down, then clamped his eyes shut and fell go._

_China caught him easily._

* * *

"I-Iceland? I-It's Finland."

Iceland paused for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"C-Can I talk to you? P-Please?"

Iceland frowned, looking at the ice.

He opened the door a crack.

"Finland? What is it?"

Finland looked nervous. No. Not nervous, afraid.

"I-I found out my power."

Iceland blinked twice.

"It's telekinesis. B-But Iceland..."

Iceland encouraged him. "Yeah?"

"I-It's going out of control," Finland's voice was barely above a whisper.

Iceland opened the door and Finland squeezed inside.

His eyes widened when he saw the ice and he looked back at the other country.

"Mine too," Iceland said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Iceland and Finland sat cross-legged on the floor, facing each other.

"I f-find I can keep it at bay as long as I have something to focus on."

Iceland pursed his lips.

"I can't control mine at all."

He gestured to the half of the room covered in ice.

"I mean, this happened because someone knocked on my door."

Finland frowned, then his eyes eyes widened.

"What if, whenever something triggers the ice, I can focus on keeping it back?"

Iceland thought for a moment. "Will that work?"

"I don't know."

Then Finland sneezed and the mirror on the wall shattered, the bed rocked, and some of the ice cracked.

Iceland sighed.

"We can't stay in here forever," Finland murmured.

Iceland clenched his jaw.

"I can't leave this room. It's too dangerous. What if I hurt someone?"

Finland looked at him for a moment.

"I'm going to tell the others about my power. It might help with whatever investigation is going on. I won't say anything about yours, I swear. That's for you to say. But please, Iceland, the others might be able to help."

Iceland shook his head.

"I want to try to control it on my own."

Finland nodded, rising to his feet.

"Good luck," he said, stepping out and closing the door behind him.

Iceland locked it.

* * *

Finland walked slowly and nervously into the living room.

Sweden was the only one to notice him arrive.

"You 'kay?"

Mostly everyone turned at the sound of Sweden's voice.

Finland didn't respond at first, his fingers tapping nervously against his other hand.

"I-I found my power," he said.

"Vat is it?" Germany asked.

"T-Telekinesis.."

Everyone was silent for a split second.

"Ooo, a good one, mon chere," France said.

England rolled his eyes.

Sweden frowned. Something wasn't right.

"What is it, F'nland?"

China heard his thoughts, but figured it was better for Finland to say it.

"I-I can't control it. I-I think I'm dangerous t-to be around."

"It can't be that bad," Prussia prodded, popping up behind Finland.

Finland jumped from Prussia's sudden appearance and all the glasses on the table shook and a window shattered.."

"Geez," Prussia said.

Finland flushed nervously.

Japan had been sitting in the same corner, holding another piece of charcoal, seemingly waiting for another premonition.

And he was right.

He grimaced, a groan escaping his clenched teeth.

China whipped around at the nearly missable sign of pain from his little brother.

He sat down next to Japan, too aware there wasn't much he could do.

Japan closed his eyes, and they snapped open again, pure white.

He gasped and shakily put the charcoal piece to the piece of paper. He drew hesitant lines that were a little shaky, but soon they became smooth and almost hurried.

China watched as he created another picture. When Japan shuddered and his painful grip on the charcoal loosened, China looked at the end result.

And he looked at Finland.

* * *

"S-So this is in the future?"

Finland was pale and his eyes were wide.

Every small object in the room started to shake.

"Finland, calm down."

Finland nodded, but the objects didn't stop moving.

Sweden guided him to a seat and Finland just sat there.

The table slid to the right an inch.

Canada looked at it with wide eyes.

* * *

_The picture was of a massive hall, but all the windows were exploding, and all objects were in splinters and shards._

_The person in the center was on their knees._

_They had their arms wrapped around their stomach._

_They were screaming._


	7. Chapter 7

Another drawing came up only hours later.

_It was some sort of holding cell_

_People were on the ground, either unconsious or dead, it was impossible to tell_

_But there was a nation on the floor in the center, passed out or dead, still impossible to tell_

_They clutched their throat, splatters of blood on the floor._

* * *

America would have been speechless if he could've.

But he brushed it off.

At least it seemed so.

To everyone except Russia.

And, you know, the shapeshifter in the corner.

* * *

No one expected it. Least of all, Canada.

One minute he's reading, the next, he's...a cat.

Everyone freaked.

_Dude, Canadia's a kitty!_

China was not exactly pleased with the American's mental commentary.

Suddenly, Canada reverted to a...bunny.

It was white with violet eyes.

And fluffy.

With a little pink nose.

"You're so adorable, Mattieu!"

France of course tried to get at him, but Canada snuggled in a surprised Japan's arms and stayed there.

Japan, who had still not left his corner, looked down at the bundle of white fluffiness, then up at the Frenchman who was looking for him.

France's eyes zeroed in on the two and Japan's eyes went wide.

England tried restraining him, but France, who was getting control of his skin temperature, just burned him off.

He lifted Canada from Japan's lap and cooed at him.

"You are so adorable, non?"

Suddenly, Canada was a butterfly and he flittered over to his seat, where he changed back to his orginal form and falling into the chair with a thump.

He looked completely bewildered.

France pouted.

* * *

"GERMANY!"

Germany flinched and jumped to his feet.

He could have sworn Italy's voice was in his ear.

"Italy?"

"Ve! Germany I'm right here!"

Germany frowned.

"...where?"

"Right in front of you!"

France blinked. "Mon ami, we can't see you."

There was a pause.

"GERMANY!"

A familiar iron grip latched itself to Germany's arm, accompanied by Italy's sobs.

England gave France a smack on the arm, then grimaced as his hand got a little scorched.

Suddenly, Italy appeared. Germany jumped, as did a few others.

Italy saw that Germany was looking at him and he broke into a huge smile.

"Ve! Germany! You see me?"

"Ja."

"YAAY!"

* * *

Prussia twitched his nose.

He sniffed.

He felt it coming, but he wasn't going to let it.

He sneezed.

All the lightbulbs fizzled, then exploded, encompassing the house in darkness.

Clamours rose from the main room.

Prussia grumbled and opened his bedroom door.

"What's going on?" he yelled, feeling his was to the others.

"The lightbulbs exploded, aru."

"What triggered it?" Germany asked.

England snorted. Or at least...Prussia thought it was England.

"Some bloody wanker probably broke something," he snapped.

Yep, it was England.

"We were just sitting here," Canada said in a small voice.

Prussia felt another sneeze coming on.

For God's sake, couldn't the American clean his place once, even if it was every five years?

He sneezed, and a buzz ran through the house, light flooding through the curcuits, but much brighter now for there wasn't a glass bulb to keep it contained.

Several nations winced, but mostly everyone stared at him.

"...What?"

* * *

"Germany's the only one who hasn't gotten an ability yet."

"Well, Sweden and Norway haven't."

"They didn't even one, you bloody frog!"

"Mon chere..."

"Aiya...can you all be quiet for once?"

"Don't want to anger me, da?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Germany blinked.

Everyone seemed to be frozen.

Mouths were open in interrupted sentences and everyone just...stopped.

Germany frowned.

He took a step forward, then slowly raised a hand, waving it in front of his brother's face.

Nothing. Not even his red eyes moved.

Germany swallowed and took a step back.

He walked to the other side of the room, peeking into the kitchen where Italy had been making pasta.

His mouth was open in a yawn and the steam was frozen mid-air.

Suddenly, everyone started moving again.

"What the-?! West, how did you get over there?"

Germany spluttered.

"Hey, is that your power, aru?"

"You teleport?"

Germany shook his head.

"Nein. You all froze. Like...time...froze."

Japan peered at him from the corner he sat in.

"You stop time, Germany-san."

* * *

"So...we all got our powers."

"Yup."

"Wait, shouldn't Iceland be here?"

Norway frowned. "He still won't come out of his room."

Finland shifted from one foot to the other.

Russia turned around and stared at him.

China blinked, then twisted 'round to look at Finland too.

Sweden narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean, aru?"

Finland shook his head.

"I promised him I wouldn't say anything."

Norway walked off, going upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Roger that. We go in five minutes, over."_

_"Confirmed."_

* * *

"Iceland?"

Iceland flinched and tried to reign in the ice that started crawling along the walls and floor again.

He cleared his throat softly. "Yes?"

"Can you come out please? Everyone's got their powers now, and you should be at the meeting."

Iceland swallowed hard. "I'm fine here."

Norway frowned. "Why don't you come out? Is it about your power?"

Iceland took a breath.

"Iceland?"

"Y-Yes."

Norway exhaled softly.

"Can I come in?" he asked gently.

Iceland bolted upright. "No!"

Norway frowned. "Ice, it's not going to get any better if you don't let someone help you."

There was a shuffle, and the door creaked open a little to reveal one blue-green eye.

Norway smiled at him.

Iceland pulled the door pen a little more, looking nervously at something in the room.

He slowly stepped back and Norway came in, closing the door.

His eyes widened as they took in the mostly frozen room. The ice wasn't anything like the beautiful curves and swirls it had been before. It was pointed and sharp.

"I can't make it stop," Iceland whispered.

Norway looked at him. "I'll help you learn to."

Iceland took a breath and nodded.

There was a loud creak, and ice resumed it's crawl across the wooden room.

SMASH!

A man swung in with a rope attached to a harness. He unclipped himself, launching himself into the room. So did four more. One carried a pair of cuffs, looking big enough to encompass entire hands.

One raised a gun and Iceland threw his hands up in cover, but then he lowered them, a sheet of ice trapping the dart from making it's target.

Iceland gasped and stumbled back. "Iceland!" Iceland turned, but his arms were yanked to either side of him and cold metal covered them. They were dropped and Iceland saw in horror there was a string of chain attached to the ends of each.

Two men clipped the strands together so it was about two feet in length between Ice's metal covered hands.

There was a sharp pinch and everything went dark.

* * *

Men were coming through all the windows, armed with guns and chains.

"Get that one first!" one of them yelled, pointing to a wide-eyes Finland, who was rooted to the spot in fear.

Sweden tried to stop them, but he was restrained and drugged immediately.

Darts were fired at Finland, most being thrown off by his telekinesis, but two mit their mark. He stumbled.

England grabbed him, trying to keep him upright.

"Germany! Stop time!" England yelled.

Germany was firing off shots. "It doesn't work like that!" he yelled back. Japan had his katana out, but he wasn't being fired on. Not yet, anyway.

France burned any soldier who got too close, then smiling to himself when they shrieked in pain.

Finland had become dead weight and England was forced to drop him when he was tackled to the ground.

Italy had vanished. For that, Germany was glad. Then a lamp was knocked over and a dart was fired.

Italy became visible and passed out.

Germany swore as a dart got him in the arm.

They were all down in minutes. Every single one.

"Sir? We've got them."

* * *

Iceland quickly squeezed his eyes shut when blinding light burned his eyes.

He winced.

"Ice?"

Norway. Iceland forced himself to open his eyes again and make them focus. He was a white ceiling. He frowned.

He moved an arm, but for some reason his hand was really heavy. He exhaled and sat up, but his arm slipped and he fell back.

He blinked and frowned, lifting his hands into his line of vision. His eyes stretched as they took in the cuffs. Another chain strand was locked to the middle of the chain strand between his hands and he followed it with his eyes and saw it was welded to the floor.

Iceland sat up again, using his elbows. There was a tapping sound and he looked in fogged confusion to see Norway crouched on the other side of a glass wall. He had a bruise under one eye. "Norway?" he asked, his tongue feeling thick.

Norway gave him a smile. "You okay?"

Iceland nodded. "I feel...funny."

Norway's smile disappeared. "Yeah."

"Wha happened?"

Norway scowled. "We were drugged and kidnapped, along with everyone else."

Iceland looking around to see a a circle of clear cages holding everyone, even the countries without abilities. Each were accustomed to hold each nation with their different powers.

He could see everyone and he was pretty sure it was vise versa. But everyone was still passed out. Iceland got to his feet. The chains clinked against the floor.

Norway's looked coldly at the awful things. Somehow, they felt warm. Very warm. Probably to combat the ice.

* * *

Sweden shifted, opening his eyes and sitting up immediately. He looked around to see Finland in the cage next to him, also next to Norway.

He frowned, growing angry. Finland was cuffed, but he was unconsious on the floor, and Sweden figured the IV in his arm would keep him that way.

To Sweden's right, England stirred. He muttered a curse, his eyes flying open. He slowly sat up, looking cranky. "What. The bloody hell. Is going on?"

Sweden said nothing.

"Kidnapped and drugged," Iceland said.

"Ah. Lovely."

England looked to _his _right, and saw America. He got to his feet, having no chains on his wrists or ankles. He rapped on the glass and watched as America's eyelids fluttered.

"America? Wake up, you bloody idiot!"

America opened his eyes, his bright blue eyes almost glowing in the light. His eyes slid over to England. He opened his mouth, then his face crumpled and he forced himself to shut it again. He exhaled shakily, looking up at the ceiling.

England sighed softly in sympathy.

The only reason America's vocal chords weren't restrained was because he would hurt himself and his friends if he did try to use it against the soldiers.

He was cuffed, but he didn't let that stop him from clambering to his feet.

* * *

China awoke with a massive headache.

He let out a soft groan.

"Aniki? Are you awake?"

He sat up at nodded. "Aiya...what happened, aru?"

"We were taken from America's home." China's eyes widened as he remembered the soldiers.

China looked around at the other nations. A little over half were awake, while others were dead to the world.

"What do we do, Germany?!" Italy wailed.

Germany sighed. "We wait."


	9. Chapter 9

"So now what?"

"Who knows?"

There was a creak and the door in the corner of the room opened. Two soldiers filed in, followed by some sort of general.

They stopped in the center.

"Hello," the general began. "I'm sorry about the conditions you had to undergo, but I assure you, we have no ill will towards you."

Norway narrowed his eyes. "What are those then?" he hissed, gesturing to Iceland's chains. The general hardened his gaze.

"Your brother is dangerous. He needs to be controlled due to his lack of control over his power."

Norway looked at Finland. "And him? He doesn't lose control unless he's upset or scared."

The general raised an eyebrow. "He's also dangerous."

England snorted. "You're a bloody lunatic. So spit it out: why did you take us, regardless of the powers."

The general sighed. "We've been hunting down this woman who has some sort of way of giving others weird abilities. We tracked letters coming from one of her abandoned houses, leading us to you."

France stared t him. "Are you saying someone _made _us have powers?"

Canada frowned. "Why?"

The general snorted. "We don't know. We think it's some sort of sick test with her. Sorry, but I've got important matters to get back to. I'll be back soon."

And he left.

* * *

"He's lying," Canada murmured.

"About what, Mattieu?" France asked. France had firm gloves on his hands, the hem somehow locked onto his wrist so they were impossible to take off.

"About having no harm meant to us."

Germany nodded. "Iceland, can you break out of those?"

Iceland looked down at his metal-bound hands he was cradeling in his lap.

"No," he said in a small voice.

England looked at France. "Can't you burn the wall?"

France held up his gloved hands. England rolled his eyes. "Use an elbow or something."

France shrugged and approached a wall. He put his elbow against the glass, then smiled when the smooth pane sizzled and began to melt.

A hole was created. Prussia smirked. "They are complete morons," he sneered. Germany rolled his eyes, focusing on France who wriggled out of the hole he made before dropping to the floor.

He went to Canada's cage next, burning a hole in the side, just big enough for him to squeeze through.

One by one, he went around, burning gaps in the walls.

Canada tried to get out, but the glass was too hot. He withdrew his hand with a hiss of pain.

Iceland approached the hole, but a sharp tug told him the chains wouldn't let him go any further.

Germany and Canada gingerly squeezed out of their cages, followed by Norway and China.

Norway came over to Iceland's cage. "France, can you melt the chains?"

France looked over. "I can try," he said, after melting the locked hem of his gloves so he could take them off. He put his hands on them, and they began to melt.

Iceland hissed at the heat, but his ice kept him from burning as they melted off. When they did, it was like a gateway had been opened, uncomfortable cold seeping through his veins.

He shuddered. Norway frowned in concern, but said nothing.

Sweden clambered in to Finland's cage and pulled out the IV and having France melt the chain in-between the cuffs, so one still was on each wrist.

Sweden carried him out, and refused to put him down.

Everyone met in the middle.

"Plan: Getting out of here. Any questions?" England asked.

When no one said anything, he nodded and they all shuffled towards the door. Stupidly, it wasn't locked and they just ventured into the hall.

It was too easy, really.

* * *

Norway was nervous. Iceland kept fidgeting and shivering, shudders that wracked his entire frame. He also kept his hands clenched into fists so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. Iceland looked up at him. He didn't say anything for a long time. "...No," he said in a small voice.

Norway frowned. "What's wrong?"

Iceland swallowed, casting a nervous glance at the others. Russia and China cocked their heads, hidden emotions playing across their faces.

"The general was right, I'm dangerous. I really can't control this." His voice was shaky. Norway put a hand on each shoulder. "Ice, you can do this, at least until we get out."

Iceland clamped his eyes shut. "Yeah," he whispered.

America looked to the right. Shit. He turned around and waved his hands. Come on! Helllooo? Not talking sucks...

China turned around, his face pale. "What?" he asked. Then he saw it, the security camera fixed right on them. Russia's eyes widened. Germany swore along with Prussia and England.

"Go, go, go!" Germany ushered them through the hallways as red lights began to flash and a whining siren rang out.

They dived into a room and the sound of footsteps thudding on the ground. As they closed the door, a group of soldiers ran past.

They breathed a sigh of relief.

"In there!" The door was shoved open and soldiers roughly pushed themselves in. Iceland began to shake. He looked down in horror. "You need to leave."he whispered. But no one was listening.

There was a door on the other side of the room. An emergency exit. "Leave!" Iceland yelled. England looked at his, his gaze fixing on Iceland's hands. "We need to go," he growled at Germany.

Germany cast a glance at Iceland and nodded, forcing the group back towards the exit, while Iceland remained rooted to the spot.

It hurt. It hurt so much. Trying to keep it in was like slowly stabbing himself everywhere. He whimpered in pain. Norway tried going to him, but Germany held him back.

"We are not leaving him!" Norway yelled. "It's our only chance of getting out of here," Germany said.

Iceland's hands were covered in frost and his feet were partially iced over. Suddenly, it was just him in the room. It actually looked familiar. Soldiers took up positions, and Iceland swallowed the painful lump in his throat.

He was trembling, no, shaking violently.

He unclenched his fists and let it go. It was agony, pain ripping through his body and and the room seemed to explode with ice shards pointing outwards from Iceland, who clutched his head.

And let out a deafening scream.


	10. Chapter 10

Norway breathed heavily as they stopped at the edge of the trees.

He turned to look back at the buildings, who's windows were cracked and covered in ice.

The high-pitched scream had died a few seconds ago and the sounds and made Norway's heart twist.

No one saw how Russia gasped in air, his step faltering as ice seemed to explode in his chest.

Norway bristled with anger.

Germany and England were already talking about God know's what.

"Why the hell did you leave him there?" Norway growled.

Germany sighed. He had more or less been expecting this. He turned around to face the angry brother. "We have to get out. Iceland was about to lose it, and that also provided us with an escape."

Norway nodded, face calm. Russia sighed to himself and slightly cringe. China blinked, looking at Norway, then at Germany. He put his hands up and walked away, muttering about not wanting to get involved.

Norway turned to the side, then swung, punching Germany in the face.

Germany grunted and drew back. His nose was bleeding, and he pinched it to stem the flow of blood.

He looked back to Norway, who was breathing heavily. "I don't regret leaving," he said.

Norway looked furious, but Russia restrained him and murmured softly in his ear, and within seconds Norway stopped struggling and listened to what he had to say.

He calmed down, then wrenched himself out of Russia's hold and stalked away, head bowed.

There was a choked off cry and a gurgle. Japan slid to the ground, his hands fisting in the dead grass, before ripping the blades out and pressing his fists to his head in a vain effort of relieving the pain.

The whimpering and panted harshly as stabbing pain blinded him and made him feel sick and he was sure that he was going to puke at any moment.

He saw a light. It was warm and soft, but it was there. Muted voices echoed around the room, but he could not turn to look at them. Suddenly, streaks of pink and purple came from the light.

One moment he could see clearly, the next the colors were blurring together and everything went dark.

Throbbing. He felt sick and his head was throbbing. Japan realized his was pressing against his head and his eyes were squeezed shut. He opened them gingerly, the bright light sending fresh waves of pain through his skull.

China was kneeling in front of him, brown eyes meeting brown.

_Hurts...I saw light...and heard voices...but nothing more. _

* * *

China explained what Japan saw, for Japan couldn't really find a way to explain it.

After deciding it would be best to try and find shelter, they high-tailed it out of there.

Prussia frowned momentarily. "Japan, didn't you see what happened to Iceland? I mean, wasn't it your vision?"

Japan paused, then nodded once before a firm grip grabbed the hem of his jacket and slammed him against a tree, knocking the wind out of him.

Norway looked at him through a hardened gaze. "You knew."

Japan looked up at him. "I knew it would happen, just not when or where," he said breathlessly.

China shoved Norway off. "We need to work together, aru!"

Norway exhaled, his eyes shutting before opening again. "Right. Sorry."

Japan bowed his head. "It's alright."

When Norway walked on, he seemed sad.

China looked Japan up and down for injuries before ushering him on with the others.

_He wants to run back, to go after his brother. But he's scared. Scared he won't be there or he'll be dead._

China found Russia, whose gaze flickered from him to Norway pointedly.

A groan pierced the air and Finland's eyes opened. His frowned, then blushed red. "Um, Sweden? Can..can you put me down?"

Sweden obliged. Finland staggered before regaining his footing. He looked around at the others. "What happened?"

Prussia laughed. "You slept through everything." America grinned.

Finland cocked his head in confusion.

"We were captured by some general who told us some woman _made _us have powers, but he have us all chained up and you drugged, so we broke out and left," England supplied.

Finland nodded, searching the group with his eyes.

"Where's Iceland?"

Silence.

"He got left behind," Norway murmured.

* * *

"What does that mean?"

A few countries didn't make eye contact with him.

"He lost control of his power and he had us leave so when he lost it, we could use the chance to escape," England said. Norway snorted.

"Really? It looked like he was breaking down and we abandoned him to me."

England sighed.

"Look we need to keep going," Germany said.

"You're the one who made us leave!" Norway yelled.

Finland looked between.

"Perhaps, we should wait until we find shelter," Japan suggested.

"He's right," Prussia said.

"Germany? Why is everyone fighting?"

"Even after we do find shelter, you're going to brush it off like it didn't happen! We _left _him there!"

"Stop."

"Why? Hmm? He's my brother."

"We know."

"Guys-"

"You against me too?"

"No. I'm just wondering why we aren't going back if either of them happened."

_Can he just be quiet?_

_Ugh, not again._

_I feel guilty_

"He's got a point."

_True. _

_Really?_

"You too?"

America bristled. "Stop!" he yelled.

There were cries of pain and everyone winced, a few nations sinking to their knees or needing support.

America winced, bring up a hand to massage his throat.

Everyone was looking at him.

He raised an eyebrow.

_You **really **want me to keep talking?_

"Preferably not, aru."

America nodded.

_They need to **stop** arguing! We need to find a house or something, but it would be helpful if we didn't kill each other first._

China nodded and explained what America wanted to say.

They obliged, keeping chatter to a minimum as they walked on.

England tapped America on the shoulder.

He turned, eyebrows raised in a question.

"You have blood on the side of your mouth," he said softly.

America frowned nervously as he wiped the corner of his mouth to find a little red smear.

He stared at it before swallowing and nodding his thanks.


End file.
